Realms of Heroes: Dawning
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Sequel to Realms of Heroes! This will reference heavily my first fanfic so reading it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! Now the summary: Nightwing had patrolled his city and protected the Earth in her name, he had sworn to become the hero he was always meant to be. But he could never get her out of his mind, until he discovers that she's alive! But will anyone else see it or is he truly nuts?
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDE:

Exactly 3 months ago, Earth 16 received a visit from a pair of other dimensional visitors, bringing back an old teammate.

One of the visitors was a hero named Moontail. With chocolate colored hair, golden eyes and a full taste of sarcasm, Moontail was able to teleport, use telekinesis and extend her fingernails into deadly claws. She could fight well and used her abilities to defend those who could not fight.

The other visitor however was a villainess by the name of ShadowMist. Both her hair and eyes were black as ink, she was soulless and violent. She could shatter the earth, breathe flames and change her figure into smoke, destroying everything in her path.

The Justice League and the Team had also been greeted by Wally West who had "died" 4 months prior, but had really ran through to another dimension, meeting another group of heroes. He returned with Moontail and ShadowMist. He recruited his old teammates and Moontail, all of them fighting across the globe against ShadowMist's troops.

The Team had discovered that the worlds were actually separate realms and while their own had become home to various heroes and villains, no one had seen a monster like ShadowMist. Her plan was to use the realm as a jumping point to bring forth a god like being called Chaos by using a powerful energy that separated all the realms from each other.

When it had come down to the final stand however, Moontail and ShadowMist faced each other, challenging the other for this energy. The incredible energy of the Godslight. Moontail won out, at the cost of her life.

Or so the team thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing stood, unflinching as any of the statues as he had perched on over the years in the Watch Tower, glaring at a screen. He had removed his domino mask and gloves; he had brought up a file of an old friend, from only a few months ago. He looked from the left to the right where a photo of the woman he had met only a few hours ago had been taken.

They were identical down to the last skin line. It was strange. He remembered the incident perfectly.

He had been patrolling Bludhaven as usual when he had heard screams and the sounds of fighting coming from an old warehouse district. After using his grapple to swing across the street, he had found a girl about his age fighting back against her attacker!

_ "I said get off me!" The woman growled, "And I meant it!"_

_The woman was going after the man! She kicked him in the side and delivered a left hook. He fell on the ground, spitting._

_"Now you're getting it good! Feisty little animal like you will make some good action overnight!" He lunged at the woman with a pocket knife._

_Wrong move._

_"Don't even try me!" She snarled._

_She grabbed his wrist, forcing the knife on the ground and wrapped her legs around him. She stared him down in the eyes snarling at him like a rabid animal._

_"I. Said. No!"_

_She leaned back, slamming herself on the ground and flipping him overhead with a kick._

_Nightwing stared; it was the exact same move as Moontail had used on ShadowMist!_

_"Ugh! You little… ugh…" The man stuttered as he tried in vain to rise. _

_He had been slammed against a concrete wall with enough force to crack it. He wasn't getting up anytime. Just to be sure though, Nightwing flung a wing ding at him, knocking his already fading conscious out completely. He dropped to the street, prepared for anything._

_"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked setting herself up exactly as before._

_"I'm Nightwing. I protect Bludhaven," Nightwing introduced himself._

_"Psh, I don't need a protector, you saw that," She snorted, flinging her brown hair out of her eyes._

_"I can see that," Nightwing said, noting her brilliant golden eyes, "Can I ask though, who you are?"_

_"Why do you want to know?" She asked, "Because if you think formalities will get me to lay an egg for you, you're about as dumb as him!"_

_"No, no!" Nightwing shook his head, "I just think I've seen you before somewhere. You're really familiar."_

_"Right," She rolled her eyes, relaxing, "I just moved her like yesterday."_

_"Oh." Nightwing looked down and prepared to disappear into the shadows._

_Then everything changed._

_The woman relaxed more, her hard defiant eyes softening as she brushed back her hair. She stepped into the light, revealing beautiful olive skin. She wore blue skinny jeans with a black tank top. A red and white flannel shirt was tied around her waist. She was clearly fit and very beautiful. Everything about her reminded of Nightwing of Juna. He looked up with a smile when the women cocked her heads to the side, introducing herself._

_"I'm Marie," She stuck out a hand with trimmed purple nails, "Marie El Conta."_

Of course, Nightwing had lunged at the opportunity. Marie El Conta had been a cover name that Juna had used when they had gone to an Art Gala a few months prior. It was a sign that maybe she wasn't completely gone. Nightwing focused again on the photo of Juna.

She was in civvies. A lime green tank top with black jeans and a black and white checkered flannel shirt slung over her shoulders, she had looked ravishing. Her beautiful golden eyes smirking at the camera as her brown moppy hair just brushed her shoulders. She was fit and skinny at the same time, evidence of her living on her own for years in her native realm and scrap fighting with whoever ticked her off. Juna was brash and sarcastic, always looking for a fight and never taking no for an answer. She had scared the League and the Team with her aggressive tactics and yet impressed them with her determination to protect innocents at all costs. Nightwing could imagine her speaking in the same sarcastic drawl in the photo that Marie had spoken with him earlier. It couldn't be a coincidence that the two were exactly alike. He had experienced magic, aliens and alternate realms. He was allies with gods and people from the future; he fought mutated villains on a nightly basis.

So why did this revelation that the two girls were the same scare him so much?

His thoughts wandered back to only hours earlier, looking for more evidence.

_"Marie El Conta?" Nightwing asked, amazed, "I knew it! I knew you were alive! They said you died but you didn't! Seer said you might come back! You did Juna, yes! Oh my God just wait till everyone knows! Juna, you're alive-"_

_"Uh excuse me what?" Marie interrupted him, "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"_

_"Oh c'mon stop with the act!" Nightwing laughed, "You know me Juna!"_

_"Ok…" Marie stepped back, "I suggest you go back to swinging around putting out fires or whatever because I'm not whoever you think I am."_

_"What are you talking about? It's me, Nightwing!"_

_"Look, unless you want to end up like that guy," She jerked a thumb at the unconscious attacker, "I suggest you leave me alone. I have to get home. To my uh… boyfriend… so bye!"_

_"Wait!" Nightwing yelled, but Marie had already fled down the street, screaming at him to leave her alone._

Nightwing pursed his lips at the sour memory. Of course he followed her to an old loft above a shut-down club by the river and seen she had no one. In fact when he returned to the Watch Tower, he discovered that no one owned the building and it was in fact condemned by the Bludhaven City Commission Office. Now he was studying the two photos of the girls, dressed differently, different names and yet the same person without any memories of her life. Nightwing flashed back to when he had met Seer, a hero of the alternate realm and former Guardian of the barriers between realms. She had god like abilities, her most powerful being able to see everything that had ever happened to an object or person. She could also see a person's future, if they stayed on the path they were on.

_"Tell me what the Godslight is," He asked._

_"The Godslight is a very powerful force that separates and binds the realms together. It is unchained and free for manipulation," Seer explained._

_"How did Juna possess the Godslight?" Dick thundered, "Why her?"_

_"She was chosen as its door to the mortal world. Her spirit was strong enough, resistant enough to contain it. But again the Godslight is a force, a power that can't be contained," Seer continued, "That's why others began to develop abilities. The power of it leaked through her physical body and effected change in other people in her own realm."_

_"So now what? Why would it destroy its… its own host?" Dick asked._

_"The force, once unleashed destroys anything in its path to allow the rebuilding of what existed into something better. She knew the risk once she realized what she held. She accepted that risk Dick."_

_"Why didn't it rebuild her? Save her? If she was its host, its path into the mortal world?"_

_"The Godslight exist, but it doesn't have an agenda like you or I would. Once it's directed, it's directed, it can change hosts, return to its own plane of existence or anything," Seer stood up, preparing to leave, "I'm sorry Dick, but I cannot sense its power and Juna died, using it to destroy ShadowMist. It's either back between the barriers or within another host."_

_Dick looked down, clutching the mask of his friend, unable to bear the truth._

Dick whirled around as he felt the hair on his arms rise and the air began to taste like salt. A loud rumbling and lightning appeared as the barrier between his world and the other was ripped apart, allowing his best friend Wally to appear.

Amid a small amount of smoke and the sounds of panting, Wally looked up with a grin, garbed in the traditional red of the Flash.

After he had disappeared from the Reach Invasion into the alternate realm and returned with Juna and ShadowMist, he had been deemed worthy to carry the Flash legacy.

"What's up?" He asked casually, pulling his cowl down.

"I found her," Dick said, stepping aside for Wally to see the two photos.

"You're crazy Dick," Wally shook his head, "Every look alike you see and you think she's back from the dead!"

"I'm not! Dude let me explain!"

"Fine, but you owe me lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Down on Earth in a small café in Keystone City, Wally and Dick, in civvies, discussed Juna. Dick had explained his encounter and how everything was adding up, but Wally wasn't believing him.

"I'm sorry Dick, but this can't be true. You heard what Madeline said, you saw what happened to Juna on the island. How could she have survived?" Wally asked, exasperated and using Seer's alter ego.

"Trust me, please," Dick said, "We thought you were gone remember? But you weren't! You had just fallen into another dimension!"

"Still…" Wally shook his head.

"Here you go boys," The waitress smiled at them both, leaving a pot roast and corn for Dick and a double bacon burger and fries for Wally.

"You need to let this go," Wally said sadly, "Why is it that you can accept your own teammate's death but not this?"

"I didn't," Now Dick shook his head, "I never accepted you were dead."

"I didn't mean just me," Wally slammed his fist on the table, "What about Tula? Or Jason? Kent Nelson? Ted Kord?"

"Jason came back," Dick said, turning his head away, guilt filling him.

"And now look at him?" Wally snapped, "Even if she was back, do you think she's the same girl that you took out? That loved fast cars and could pin you, the great blue bird down in under minute?"

"What should I do? I know it's her…"

"You know what?" Wally stood up abruptly, "Forget you! You have some delusions over a dead girl, go ahead! But I'm not doing it!"

He grabbed one last fry and threw a five down for the tip. Then he was off, barely holding his frustration in. Dick looked on sadly and down at his food. The pot roast dripped with a thick brown gravy that was slowly seeping into his small pile of corn. He pulled out a twenty and left it on the table. He acknowledged the waitress and whipped down two alley ways to the zeta tube disguised as a phone booth.

_Recognized Nightwing B02_

"Bruce," With a curt nod, Dick acknowledged his father in the BatCave.

"Dick," Bruce turned around, only partially in his uniform.

He had his undershirt on as well as the chest and torso piece to his armor. He had his soft gloves on and the bottom half of his armor on, minus his boots. His utility belt was missing as well as his arm pieces, gauntlets and gloves. His cowl and cape were missing as well. Dick could tell he was preparing to go out though.

"It's still early," Dick said, looking to the clock.

**16:04**

"There's been a call at Arkham," He said, "Scarecrow somehow snuck a vial of gas and sprayed his guards. The entire east wing is compromised."

"Sounds like a big job," Dick frowned, he hated the Scarecrow, "Where's Tim at?"

"He'll be here," The Dark Knight said, "I could use some help if you don't mind,"

"Alright, you calling Babs?" Dick asked, walking over the uniform display case.

He always had a spare uniform at the BatCave in case he was needed immediately. In Gotham, especially Arkham, immediately was often.

"Batgirl," Bruce corrected, "Is on a mission with Aqualad and Conner."

"Still working on Vandal Savage?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He hasn't been seen in almost a year, it is disturbing," Bruce said, locking the gauntlets to his armor on his right arm.

"I see…" Dick mused, concerned.

Vandal Savage had been an incredible opponent. Manipulative, strong, unpredictable and fast, he always claimed to be one step ahead of the heroes. Dick had fought him on few occasions and he still remembered every bruise and pain from each of them.

20 minutes later, Tim had joined them, garbed in his Robin uniform and joined the older two out to Arkham. After a brief discussion with the head of guard and a fight through the east wing, the trio came upon Scarecrow.

He was disfigured as ever and just a maniacal, swinging his pitchfork at Nightwing.

"My my, you seem all sorts of angry today," Scarecrow gloated, "Something get under those stupid tights of yours?"

"They aren't tights!" Nightwing snarled.

His suit was lighter and thinner than Batman's, thanks to a new improved Kevlar polymer mix. Because it was simply a thick and contorting fabric, it looked like tights. Dick liked the weightlessness of it as well as the way it allowed him to breathe unlike Batman's armor wouldn't have.

"Here, take a smoke, its harmless really!" Scarecrow took his cigar and blew the smoke towards Nightwing.

He was ready however, slipping on a rebreather, causing the smoke to pass harmlessly over him.

He crouched low and swung his leg. Scarecrow toppled back as Robin whipped a bolo around his torso, binding his arms to him. Robin kicked Scarecrow into Batman as he plucked the pitchfork from the ground.

"Oh hey bats!" Scarecrow said sheepishly, "What a surprise you're here…"

"No smoking allowed," Batman said gruffly, plucking the cigar from his mouth and punching him.

After giving the intoxicated guards a shot of the antidote and putting Scarecrow away in a new cell, Batman pulled Nightwing off to the side, ordering Robin to stop a robbery downtown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, simple and to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nightwing said stubbornly.

"You were agitated today," Batman said, "No jokes, no smile, not even your signature quadruple. When you don't perform, something's wrong. When something's wrong, you jeopardize the team and your own safety."

"There wasn't room for a quadruple," Nightwing snapped, furthering proving Batman right.

"Doesn't matter. You changed today. That's not right. What's going on?"

"I had a fight today ok? With Flash!"

"You know not to let your personal life interfere birdie," Batman said softly, attempting consolation.

"Don't call me that!" Nightwing shouted, shooting his grapple hook at a building, "It's nothing for you to worry about!"

He leaped off the building and swung around, not bothering to show off against the stars, instead choosing to simply travel.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman looked on at his partner, his little birdie. He and Wally may have had a fight, but it wouldn't have gotten into Dick's head during a fight unless it had to do with what he was doing. Batman knew he could follow him, but understood. Dick still grieved over the loss of Moontail, the young hero from another world. It had been three months, but it still hurt him. Batman resolved to find out if anyone had any leads on finding her. He had had set up a small personal team consisting of Zatanna, Seer and Batgirl. All the girls were smart enough to do detective work and not alert anyone of their mission. Zatanna could perform magic, Seer could pass through barriers and Batgirl could interrogate quite nicely.

As Batman leaped over the rooftops, escaping Arkham's shadow, he saw the light of the Gala building off to the north. He shook his head, knowing Nightwing was probably brooding there and it'd be best to leave him be.

As much as he thought he knew his son however, Nightwing was sprinting farther east. He ran across the beams of the bridge connecting Gotham to the mainland. He descended and ended up in Bludhaven. The half hour run had done him some good, allowing him to feel the rush of wind and the soft thud of his boots on the concrete. He had been angry with Batman, but understood with his attitude; Batman would surely be checking the computers for suspicious activity. Suspicious activity including the upload of a new file named Marie El Conta.

He sprinted across the dusk laden city towards a beach where a river began. As Nightwing slipped through the trees that lined an old club, he saw a light on inside. He activated the magnets in his gloves and crawled up the wall like a spider.

Nightwing looked inside the first floor, seeing discarded furniture and equipment. It was dusty and unused, abandoned for possibly a decade. He crawled up a second floor, seeing a few empty bedrooms and an office. He grimaced at the thought of what happened in those rooms. He finally crawled up and looked in a third story window, almost falling back as a light was on.

In the room was what seemed to be a combination of the lower two.

It was small, clearly added with the smell of sawdust fresh in the air and new paint. There was a wall with a door out to the balcony on the opposite side of the room and a couch inside. A sketchpad lay on a table beside it and looking beyond it, a row of cabinets. A microwave sat on top with a mini fridge on the ground. A second window sat above the cabinets. Following the room counter clockwise, Nightwing saw a bed was beneath the window he was looking through and a battered old dresser off to its right. He saw another door next to the dresser and assumed the bathroom as the sounds of a shower came from it. The room was bare, of any sense of home; however it was full of strange words on the wall.

_Los Angeles_

_Bludhaven_

_The Team_

_Delaney_

_Family_

_Dick_

_I am a hero_

Nightwing's eyes widened at the words.

Los Angeles was her home in the other realm; Bludhaven had been where she and the Team had made their base of operations. The Team had been of her and the original six members of Young Justice. Delaney was her best friend and another hero in her old realm. Family, she had always used the term to describe the Team and her own friends with abilities. That their bond was stronger than any blood relation. Dick, of course was his own name. He scratched his head figuratively though at the hero bit. She always claimed she was a hero, but why write it? Then he figured it out.

Seer had told them, when she first passed through the barriers that if Juna did end up surviving the destructive force, that her memories and powers may be gone. Nightwing reasoned that Marie, while unaware, may be trying to tell herself of her past. He nearly fell off the building with excitement. Juna was Marie and Marie was Juna! It was only a matter of time before Marie understood what the words meant! As he drank in the room, he saw that drawings of her past life had come alive.

There was an outline of her favorite car, the 1968 Chevy Camaro, a detailed drawing of Tigress's bow and typical arrowhead. A quick sketch of a mountainside with Hollywood in block letters on the side. Even a half-finished picture of Dick. Only the outline of his face and hair was there and his eyes completely shaded in was on the wall and yet Dick knew it was him.

He hid under the window ledge as Marie/Juna opened the door.

She stretched, relaxing finally after a long day. It truly had been one of the weirdest. That morning when she had been walking home from her extracurricular, she was jumped by an idiot drunk. Of course, somehow the situation pleased her and she had fought back. The feeling was strange. It was as if someone or something took over her limbs and turned the mess in her control. It had been short, the exhilaration of having control when he had come.

Nightwing, she formed the words on her lips, rolling her tongue. Such a strange name and yet her body knew him. She had relaxed and told him who she was. While her body seemed to know him, her mind knew different and as he babbled on about a Juna and a fight and her apparent death, she stepped back. She had run off, coming up with the lamest excuse, a boyfriend and he had let her go.

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling she should have joined him, accepted him! Juna, the name was foreign and yet familiar. She was confused, but that was normal for her.

She had woken up naked on the side of a highway in the desert. Quickly found by partygoers heading to Las Vegas, she was checked into a hospital and diagnosed with amnesia. The doctor had run tests and found nothing wrong with her or any sort of identity. She was healthy as she could be aside from no idea who she was. She escaped as soon as she saw authorities converging outside her room. Somehow, she knew this was wrong. Using skills that she never knew about, she broke through the glass window and somersaulted off of balconies, running off into the neon lit strip of Sin City.

A pair of muggers tried to attack her and she continued to show an incredibly flexible and strong body that sped with precision. Completely unaware of what had happened she had slowly pieced together where she was and gave herself a new identity.

Marie El Conta was born and she found out about superheroes, a thought that both thrilled and chilled her with fear and excitement. Aware of the consequences, she preyed on the drunks and druggies of Vegas, scrounging up money and food for the next few months. When she slept, dreams of people and the heroes she read about on the news filled her mind. Whispers of superpowers and other worlds snaked in constantly, but she pushed them aside. She couldn't bear it eventually; the constant thrum of images and voices in her brain was driving her mad. Marie chose to leave Vegas, hoping that once she was away she'd make sense or that they'd stop all together.

Armed with nothing but her hand to hand combatant skills and a pair of small duffel bags, she hitch hiked and stole rides across the country heading east. She found she could read the stars easily and understand survival in the wild as well as hot wiring cars. She never stayed in one place for long however until she had come to Bludhaven.

Somehow Marie had relaxed, coming to Bludhaven, the second most crime ridden city in America. Her heart told her that here, she would find answers. Her second day here and she had already met the city's hero and been jumped. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't sure it was good.

She dressed herself in the garb of a heroin addict she had come across earlier in the night. Living off the record as far as the government was hard, but worth it. She had no idea if she was a villain, a hero or something else. Until her memories were brought back, she had to stay incognito.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing looked on sadly as he watched the girl examine her artwork and notes. He watched her for hours, ignoring petty calls for small robberies or muggings. Bludhaven PD could handle those. The only reason he wanted to leave the river clubhouse was if a super villain started wrecking hell across town.

He watched her dress herself in a blue hoodie and jeans, baggy and yet her eyes still lit up with a beauty that was unquestionable. She brushed her brown and black hair into a ponytail, Nightwing wishing he could stroke it as he did once before and began to write another name on the wall. Unlike the others which seemed to be scattered haphazardly over the wall, she drew a line between it and one other name, making a connection. Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask, understanding her actions.

_Dick-Nightwing_

"Nightwing do you copy?" A familiar gruff voice buzzed in his ear.

"What? Ya," Nightwing pressed his comm, "Nightwing here, what's going on?"

"Watchtower eta 2 min. The Team came across something," Batman instructed.

"On my way, eta 6 min," Nightwing spoke, releasing the call button.

He glanced fondly at Marie/Juna. She was so close and yet so far. He pressed his forefinger and thumb to his temple, breathing hard. As much as he wanted to jump in and hug her, to hold her and never let go, he couldn't. He slid down the wall reluctantly, sprinting away from the clubhouse and towards Bludhaven.

After slipping in a phone booth and heading to the WatchTower, Nightwing had kept his calm, assuming a leadership like demeanor.

"Aqualad," Nightwing nodded to one of his oldest friends.

"Nightwing, it is good to see you," Aqualad, a large and imposing black Atlantean shook his friend's hand.

"Can you believe that we're all still here?" He asked, "That regardless of the world and its efforts to be sucked into nothingness we still stand strong."

"I do. But not everyone is the same are they?" Nightwing asked, thinking of Juna.

"New identities and new teams are no cause for sorrow. We are all still the same people, just with another mask."

"What did you call me up here for?" Nightwing asked, annoyed at his friend.

"We have word on the Light's new headquarters in Bilaya. Queen Bee has apparently graced the other members enough to be welcomed back into their fold," Aqualad explained.

"Ah Queen Bee," Nightwing hummed, "By graced you mean charmed with her spells?"

"It is possible is it not?" Aqualad asked with a small smile, "I want to send a girls team of course, but if you could help me pick out who specifically that would be nice."

"Why not Zee and Batgirl?" Nightwing asked.

"They are on another mission."

"I figured you had already finished tracking Vandal Savage as you're charging Queen Bee's return?" Nightwing asked with a frown.

"Vandal Savage?" Aqualad stopped the blue bird in the hall, "We tracked him out to Mars up till three months ago. Miss Martian and Superboy have been tracking him."

"That's not what Batman said…" Nightwing furrowed his brow.

Batman never forgot anything, certainly not a change in tracking Vandal Savage. He wondered then how he could have told him Batgirl was busy with a mission that changed hands so long ago. Nightwing understood changing plans and secret missions, but why not tell him?

"Dick?" Nightwing snapped out of his reverie as Aqualad used his civilian name.

"Sorry, just thinking. Do you know what Batgirl's doing?"

"No. All I know is that the mission came from Batman. That is all that was required for me to know," Aqualad explained.

"Alright, who else is out?"

"Batgirl and Miss Martian. Zatanna is the only one that can counter the spells but she is off grid. Presumably with Dr. Fate or another mission. Tigress will not be with our team as she was granted League membership today," Aqualad ticked off the members.

"Wondergirl? BumbleBee?" Nightwing asked.

"Wondergirl, however she is too brash for a tracker mission, BumbleBee is available, but I'd like more than one person."

Nightwing nodded, Queen Bee was a tricky adversary, but the only ones that could withstand her spells were ladies and they were seriously outnumbered on the Team. Then he remembered Juna and what she had written.

"Call Seer or Stellar. Bring in, Mistress and Needles."

"Seer is on a mission," Aqualad explained, "From Batman, but Stellar is in the lounge. I'll arrange for her to go to her realm and bring back the other two. Do you think those two and BumbleBee will be sufficient?"

"Ya, they can handle it. BumbleBee, Mistress and Needles, tracking only. I want to know how Bee got back in and what the next step in their plans are." Nightwing said.

"Understood. Will you come with?" Aqualad asked hopefully.

"No, but send Stellar to me when you're done with her." Nightwing said as they parted.

A few hours later, Stellar joined Nightwing on the observation deck.

She was tall and beautiful, like a sunflower or a shining star as people described her. She had platinum blonde hair down to her waist, soft blue eyes and snow white skin. She was skinny and looked extremely breakable, similar to a glass figurine. Stellar however wasn't as soft as she looked. She was flexible enough to swing under, over and in between a massive horde of criminals, all without getting a mark on her. She was strong enough without the added abilities of ice manipulation, teleportation and telepathy. She came from the other realm, the same realm as Juna had. Stellar was simply her heroic alias, her true name was Delaney. Today she was garbed in her uniform. A long white skirt with a silver heart shaped long sleeved shirt. Her cloak was black as night and trailing behind a pair of stylish leather boots that were black as well. Her mask was tied behind her river of hair, a simple white mask with blue lines under eyes.

"What is it Nightwing?" She asked, her voice like crystal, pure and sweet.

"I have some news," He said hesitantly, "About well a friend…"

"No," Stellar shook her head vigorously, "Goddammit Dick enough!"

"I found her!" Nightwing pressed, "I know that we all thought she was gone, because Seer couldn't feel her energy signature anywhere, but she's here! I can prove it!"

"Why?" Stellar, pushed the mask up above her eyes and wiped them clean, "Haven't we gone through enough? Haven't I gone through enough? She wasn't just my best friend! She was my sister practically!"

"I know Delaney, and I had a connection with her too! Just listen to me!" Nightwing begged, peeling his own mask off, "It's impossible! But aren't superheroes impossible? Aren't aliens and other dimensions impossible?"

"This is different," Delaney whispered, looking at Dick.


	6. Chapter 6

He was so brave, Delaney thought and so sure of what he believed, but she couldn't bear to have hope. She had gone to school with Juna, grown up with her, had been chosen by the Gods of All Realms to become heroes. They had practiced together; they had brought a group of people together. They had found them, thjier own team, gifted with skills and abilities as well and challenged the horrid enemy that was ShadowMist!

Delaney remembered with a vengeance what ShadowMist had been, a monster. A cruel woman with no regard for life. She had tried to bring about doomsday on her earth, killed millions for laughs and almost wielded the all-powerful force that was the Godslight. In the end she had been stopped, stopped by Juna in a sacrifice. Juna used the Godslight to destroy both of them, leaving Delaney alone in this new status quo of heroes, villains and alternate worlds.

She sighed looking at him.

"Dick," she asked, "Can I make sure what you saw was true?"

"Go ahead Delaney," Dick nodded, closing his eyes.

Delaney pressed two fingers to Dick's temples and closed her eyes viewing what he remembered from the encounter with Juna, his studying of the girl and Juna's file photo and his peeking into the river clubhouse. She gasped recognizing her friend instantly. Opening her eyes with shock, she stepped back, clutching her chest.

"She's alive!" Her eyes whipped back and forth.

"I told you!" Dick smiled, "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"So now what?" Delaney asked, "Bring her here?"

"No, no! She's got no memory! We have to approach this delicately," Nightwing urged, hating himself for the words.

"So what's the plan?"

"Let me think of one, but I do need to know if we're going to tell the rest of the Team, your team, the League!"

"That's a good question, but I think I have a better one," Delaney sighed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dick asked, urgently, "I thought you'd be happy!"

"I am! Knowing she's alive is the best news I've heard in months!" Delaney said, "But don't you remember what you said?"

"What?" Dick was confused, seeing Juna, having Delaney's support was finally driving his grief away.

"What if she doesn't want it?" Delaney asked, tearing up, "What if she's better this way? Without the fighting, the danger and the secrets? Are we really the final judgment when it comes to her and her happiness?"

"Oh… I don't… I don't know. I was so focused on seeing her and having her back that I never considered that this life might not be what she wants," Dick mused, clutching his hair in agony.

"But that doesn't mean we can't follow her. She obviously is trying to understand what happened to her. She knows names, places, people, your identity. We just have to make sure that we aren't compromised that we won't have to fight her," Delaney explained, "I can't fight her, I couldn't!"

Nightwing nodded and looked up suddenly as Batman walked onto the deck.

"Not only do you have to concern about a possible traitorous return, you have to consider that if she survived harnessing the Godslight, then why and more importantly did she survive alone?"

"ShadowMist," The two younger heroes snarled the name in unison.

"I'll find her," Delaney hissed, "And I'll make her wish she was killed by the Godslight!"

"She won't hide forever!" Dick snapped, "I'll search every hellhole until I have her!"

"Admirable," Batman noted the younger heroes frustration, "But foolish to run off. ShadowMist is a clever adversary. If she was back and all of her abilities restored, she would have come back for revenge months ago."

"Juna's powers must be gone," Dick said, "They must have vanished with her memory."

"Not exactly," Batman corrected, "If she has fragments of her memory, she may also have her abilities, just unaware of how to use them."

"Then explain why they didn't kick in like her combat skills in Bludhaven?" Delaney asked.

"They were unneeded, I guess the attacker was an average thug?"

Dick nodded and Batman continued.

"Powers like Juna's or Superman's or even Zatanna's were only shown when placed in a fight or flight situation. Adrenaline empowered them, the same way it would empower a regular person's punch. It allows someone to sharpen and focus themselves so they may survive. The only difference between the heroes of Earth and others is the fact we trained to focus that adrenaline rush into control. Juna's reflexes and skills are a result of that adrenaline, not because she trained, although her precision and easy maneuverability is a result of the body reviewing them a thousand times before."

"So her powers will reveal themselves when?" Dick asked.

"When the situation calls for it, Superman never needed his cold breath until he had come across a speedster," Batman explained, "He needed to stop him, but couldn't grab him, inexperienced as he was at the time; the only option was to freeze him as he ran past. I suspect Juna will run into a similar predicament."

"So what should we do? Tell her who she is Really is? Or just let her run rampant unaware of what she can do?" Delaney asked.

"Track her, stay in the shadows and watch her influences. A criminal is not born overnight, neither is a super villain." Batman concluded.

"We'll have to get her out of that clubhouse somehow," Dick mused, sharing a look with Batman.

"Leave it to me," He said, turning around with his signature glare, "Oh Nightwing, next time you come across a once dead, but now alive teammate, you inform me. Immediately."


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed and Nightwing found himself changed. He had found Juna and he had even convinced the Team, including Wally of her return. Naturally all of them yearned to tell her of her true origins but were kept silent by the Bat.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand, happened to purchase the condemned nightclub on the river. Surprisingly enough he found Juna living in the loft upstairs and placed her in charge of running the club as soon as he finished rebuilding it. After refusing several offers, she finally accepted the deal and lived there, working at a nondescript barbeque grill in Bludhaven. A barbeque grill that just happened to be across the street from a bar where Dick worked.

They met each other on her first day at work, introducing themselves officially, Marie choosing not to lie about an imaginary boyfriend. She was honestly surprised by him. He was tall with an exotic looking complexion and yet ordinary black messy hair and crystalline blue eyes. The same eyes that she saw in her dreams at night. He was incredibly kind and knowledgeable about the city. Unsure of how life had turned around so quickly and in her favor, she dared to accept a date with him. Soon they were out every Thursday afternoon, between his day shift at the bar and her nightshift at the grill.

One afternoon, they stopped at a hillside, overlooking a ravine when she brought up the Justice League.

"They've been around for my whole life," Dick shrugged, "I can't remember a time when Superman didn't fly or Batman jumping in front of the moon."

"I know," Marie sighed, "I just can't get them out of my mind. Especially the one that lives here."

"Who Nightwing?" Dick asked, worried she would reveal her knowledge of him.

"Ya, Nightwing," She rolled the words on her lips, "He was with Batman right?"

"Ya, some say he used to be Robin," Dick sighed.

"I wonder who he is. If he's some cop or SWAT guy, the way he fights…"

"A cop? He doesn't use guns though,"

"Well ya, to hide his identity right?" Marie looked up at him, "Not like he can have the public know who he is."

"Guess so," Dick agreed, relieved at her not connecting the dots, "You never know though right? You can guess all day, but not like he'll tell you."

"No," Marie sighed, leaning against Dick's chest, "No he wouldn't."

They watched the sun drop beyond the mountains and Marie left to her waitressing duties. Dick changed and became Nightwing. The pattern he had created was now familiar, taking down the scum of Bludhaven then following Marie home at 1am. He was concerned for her, against Delaney's wishes. He watched her tiny loft, not a bit more like a home, thanks to Bruce. She had an actual bed and hot water, a fully functioning kitchen and brand new furniture. The words and drawings however now covered every inch of her walls. Dick kept a record of her additions, snapping photos of the room every time she showered and studying them.

Delaney tried to convince him to let her read her memories and push them to the forefront of her mind, but Dick had watched her sleep less and less thanks to some sort of nightmares. When brought up though, she denied them, claiming she slept a solid nine hours, when Dick saw only two to three a night. Being together though, he had helped her unknowingly uncover more info about herself.

"So I have a classic Camaro," He told her one night, "I used to get in trouble with the GCPD all the time because I ran all the red lights!"

"That's hilarious! You know, I think I like Camaros. They sound really fun!" Marie laughed.

"They're the best! We could go to the salsa show next week and take my car," Dick offered.

"Salsa? Like salsa dancing?" Marie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ya, they have a great show every Friday night at Pererra. You can even take lessons," Dick smiled.

"I'd love to go!"" Marie smiled back.

During the date Marie discovered that she in fact could dance on par with the instructor and stole the latter part of the show with her skill. Dick didn't mind and even offered to show her his Camaro. She guessed that he named her Rhonda and he laughed in agreement. She guessed the exact specs of the car, despite never picking up a book on car repair. They even broke down on the bridge between Bludhaven and Gotham and she was able to fire it up without a problem.

She marveled at the skills and memories flooding back to her. She couldn't quite understand them, but she knew that it was thanks to Dick, unbeknownst to him. When his friends came in from out of town for his birthday, she saw them as something more than a group of twenty year olds teasing each other. Somehow she knew them.

Wally and his fast talking mouth and his girlfriend Artemis always rolling her eyes were classic tropes of opposites attracting. Conner and Meghan were quieter, preferring to simply watch each other's eyes in silent love. Kaldur was quiet too, occasionally delivering a jab at the other boys then resuming a soft smile as they played. Dick fit right in, the youngest and enjoying the night, knocking his friends into the river or shamming them for ordering twice the pizza they needed just because. Marie knew he was Bruce Wayne's adopted son and didn't even care, preferring his laid back easy going manner.

The friends were staying for the whole weekend of Dick's birthday and were just going in the local Hilton when Marie saw another girl.

"Hey Delaney!" Meghan squealed, "You made it!"

The girls hugged and Marie noted a familiarity like the rest of the group. She recognized the blue eyes and long blonde hair, but something else stirred inside her, prompting her to go forward.

She refused the urge as usual and listened to Dick introduce her.

"This is Delaney, we met when I went on a trip to Metropolis."

"I'm at the Art Institute," Delaney smiled, shaking her hand, "I want to be a game designer at some point."

"That's amazing!" Marie gushed, "I bet you're a great artist! You use acrylic right when you paint and you like black and white drawings?"

"Ya!" Delaney smiled.

What Dick had said was true, a word or phrase would prompt Marie/Juna to spill out a ton of information that she didn't know as Marie, but as Juna.

"Wow, I totally guessed on that," Marie blushed.

"No worries, sounds like you get the art, Richie over her has no clue," She chucked a thumb to Dick.

"Hey just because I go to fancy art shows doesn't make me an expert," Dick shot back.

They laughed and followed the group up to their rooms, the girls claiming one and the boys another. Marie was pulled reluctantly into the fold as Dick was dragged off somewhere with the boys.

She was flooded with memories, firing off jokes and sarcasm like she had hung with this group a thousand times. A few hours later she left, feeling euphoric over the night. The girls had been fun and she had discovered a host of memories that she would debate later that night. Unlike past memories these were fun and light, nothing dark or threatening.

It was as if they were her sisters and the boys her brothers, a family. She walked along quickly to the river and her loft when a red blur sped by.

"What the?" She asked, her knees bending into a stance.

"Hey sweets how's it? You don't look ok? You ok? I bet you are," The scarlet speedster laughed, coming to a stop.

Marie took a step back as she examined the speedster. Dressed in the traditional red of the Flash along with gold lightning emblems, the tall hero of Palo Alto was cocky and joyous. While she couldn't see past his eyes, she knew behind the white film that they sparkled with mischief. His smile was open and chatty, as he drummed the pavement around her chatting at light speeds.

"Wowlookat you, coming backfromaparty dang bet youhadonehunk of a boyfriendhuh? Where'sheat? Bludhaven's dangerous,buthey at least you'llhaveNightwingto protect youright? He's goodatthathuh? Likereallygoodat watching the ladiesintownthat are allaloneya?"

"What?" Marie asked, not comprehending the chatty superhero as he spun around her, giddy as a kid in a candy store.

"Wow! Youare notlikeanyone I've met, normallypeopleareall over me, likeohTheFlash! Flashholdme, Flashkissme, savemeFlash! Haha! Thisisfun, he's so goingtokillme ifItell youthetruth!" Flash laughed just as a wingding buried itself into the pavement.

"Flash!" Nightwing growled, dropping out from the shadows.

Marie looked at him, amazed at him. She had seen pictures, watched videos, but nothing compared to the real thing. He was lean and fit, lithe as a jaguar. His ebony hair hung casually in a stylish mess and his mask hid eyes that surely rolled. Marie noticed his biceps weren't and that while he was clearly strong, his strength wasn't psychical. He was built as a runner, a leaper, an acrobat.

Marie shook her head, how could she think of a superhero as an acrobat? The two were complete opposites!

"Sorry Miss, the comedian here is the Flash of Palo Alto. He's helping me on a case," Nightwing narrowed his eyes at his comrade who simply grinned.

"Hey Wing, I thought we were heading towards the bridge?" A voice yelled as another hero ran into view.

Maarie stumbled back a bit at the striking similarity. Superboy, evident by the red S shield of Superman on his chest looked exactly like Conner Kent! Both had striking blue eyes, pale skin, thick black hair that spiked and massive muscles. The only difference was that Superboy seemed to be louder, more brash then the quiet and man of few words Conner. While Conner sat quietly in the corner, Superboy was standing tall, cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight!

The scene was unnerving.

"Hey there SB," Nightwing nodded, "We're coming. Flash here had to say hi to a pretty girl."

"Oh c'mon dude! Are you trying to get another arrow in the knee?" Superboy barked a laugh.

As Flash rambled, insults or compliments, Nightwing cracked a smile at Marie.

"Sorry about this, they like to mess around."

"Oh, it's um…" Marie stammered, red from watching Nightwing's abs peer through the thick armor like fabric, "It's fine, I've got a brother so I'm used to it."

"Alright well get home safe," Nightwing nodded to her and turned to his teammates, "Will you two stop and just go? We were supposed to meet Aqualad ten minutes ago!"

Marie chuckled at the playfulness between the three. Just as she turned around, she bumped into a very tall and hard body that smelled strongly of the sea.

"It is alright, I came into town to see you," Aqualad's deep measured voice rang calm in the night.

"Dude Aqua!" Flash yelled, pouncing on the Atlantean.

Marie sidestepped just enough to miss the whirlwind that were the two boys. She felt a similarity with Aqualad too. While it took her a moment, she realized that only Kaldur had the same closely shaved blonde head and shine to his skin. As she edged away from the boisterous boys, she wondered off chance if Kaldur was Atlantean as he always had a collar hiding his neck.

She shook the thought away as ridiculous, Atlanteans she heard could only stay out of the sea for maybe one or two hours, certainly not the multiple hours Kaldur had spent with them earlier that night.

She thought of course she had gotten a clean getaway, but upon looking up for the moon, she saw Nightwing was following her.

"My knight in shining armor," She said sarcastically.

"Try across the bridge," Nightwing smiled, referencing Batman.

"I'll take my chances going down river."

"I'll come with."

"Don't you have a mission?" She asked slyly.

"Yes, keeping the citizens of Bludhaven safe," He countered.

"Touché," She nodded his win, "But I like living alone."

"No boyfriend?" Nightwing asked, falling from the roof and dropping into her pace.

"Well…" She thought of the times that her and Dick kissed, of the times they had cuddled, of how close she was to him and how she was tempted to stay a night with him, "I guess, yes. Yes I do and what is it of your business?"

"Shouldn't he walk you home?" Nightwing asked.

"He's celebrating," Marie countered, "21, out with his boys."

"Makes sense, hope they don't cause trouble." Nightwing smiled.

"I'm sure you'll keep him safe right?" Marie narrowed her eyes, challenging him.

"Hero's honor," Nightwing mock saluted, just as a red blur appeared.

"Hey hey what's going on here, having fun well I'm hungry so lets go and we should probably get that alarm," Flash rambled just as an alarm went off.

"Have a safe night," Nightwing bowed and grabbed Flash's arm, the two speeding off.

Marie smiled, the rest of the half mile walk home uneventful. She went inside, locking the large double doors in the bottom floor and falling against the back of her own door. She had closed her eyes, exhausted from not only the barrage of people she had met, both super and not, but also how familiar they were and the memories that threatened to tear her apart. She slumped to the floor, intending to stay collapsed for the rest of the night when she opened her eyes..

She scrambled up quickly, setting into a stance. She eyed the heroine in front of her.

She was in a long tall beautiful, with platinum blonde hair down to her waist, soft blue eyes and snow white skin. She was garbed in a typical heroic costume. A long white skirt with a silver heart shaped long sleeved shirt. Her cloak was black as night and trailing behind a pair of stylish leather boots that were black as well. Her mask was tied behind her river of hair, a simple white mask with blue lines under her eyes.

The sight was alien as Marie was sure she had never seen or heard of a hero like this, but at the same time she was familiar, more so then Nightwing, Dick or any of the people she had met today. She radiated purity and goodness, a feeling that seemed to fill Marie and make her relax.

"Who… who are you?" She gasped, unable to breathe.

"I'm Stellar," The heroine said, "I'm here to help you."

She walked forward and grabbed Marie's hand. It had stretched outwards without Marie even noticing, the two stayed clasped as Stellar watched Marie's eyes.

"My God…" She breathed with a smiled, "It's true, you really are in there Juna."


	8. Chapter 8

"Who the hell is Juna?" Marie asked.

"Oh Marie, you're so special and you don't even know it!" Stellar smiled and held up two fingers.

"I know that you've struggled. That you woke up with no memory and no idea who you were. I can help you unlock who you are. Everything that you've written and drawn, it's everything from your old life. I can help you remember everything. You'll be who you were," Stellar explained.

"Who I was?" Marie asked, "This Juna person I'm guessing?"

"More than just Juna," Stellar smiled, "You were special, you were different and proud. You knew who you were and you were unafraid."

"I was a hero?" Marie asked.

Stellar paused and Marie saw the light in her eyes dim, she whispered quietly, bowing her head slightly.

"Not just a hero, you were more than a hero Marie, you were… special, so special that you lost everything for everyone."

Marie debated the thought. Memories overcame constantly, migraines and aches in her body where she never would have imagined coming back to pain her. She could taste words on her lips but when she tried to speak them, could not. She wondered how it all happened, how she came here, how no one had a record of her, that no one bothered to search for her. She felt a connection to this hero and wondered if she was one too. Was she a hero? Was this her partner? How did she manage to not feel afraid whenever she was attacked or pressured? How could she fall into such an easy rhythm with certain people and know them so well?

Marie debated the consequences. If she allowed Stellar to read her mind and give her back her old identity? What would become of Dick and the others? Of her job and the nice place she settled into now? How could she return to her old life or continue her new life with both possibly contradicting each other? She was afraid, terrified of what she had been and what she was now.

Then Marie looked at Stellar and realized the truth. Stellar had come here at a risk, to find and confirm what may have been a rumor. How could she deny this girl her right to bring back what was obviously a very close and personal relationship? Marie breathed, deciding what was best.

"Go ahead," She nodded, closing her eyes.

She felt Stellar's fingers press the center of her temple and suddenly was flooded with images, sounds, smells and textures. It came in a rush, but soon she sorted through and discovered who she was.

She was Juna! The brave and heroic hero known as Moontail! She had been given powers in a different Realm by a pair of god like beings with her best friend Delaney who turned out to be Stellar! The two of them had been charged with the safe keeping of their Earth. They had discovered though that another woman had gained powers named ShadowMist. In a deadly battle they had discovered other heroes to fight the villain. During an ordinary fight, a rip in between the barriers had opened, spitting out Kid Flash, a hero from this realm where she now stood!

Even more surprising, Kid Flash was Wally and they had fought ShadowMist eventually dumping her, Juna, and Wally back into Wally's realm. There they allied with the Justice League and Young Justice, hunting and fighting ShadowMist who planned to unleash a powerful being named Chaos to destroy all the realms. In the final battle however, Juna learned that the Guardians of All Realms, powerful beings that patrolled between the realms had given her an extra power called the Godslight.

Juna had understood the danger of using the force; the Godslight was what made the barriers and the Speed Force which allowed Wally to pass through the realms. It was an uncontrollable force of nature, beyond nature that had taken root within Juna. She had seen the danger of ShadowMist and Chaos however and unleashed the energy from herself in a huge wave, directing the power to trap the villainess within the barriers itself.

The Godslight however required a price, the price being not only her memories but her whole identity.

Now everything from waking up in the hospital to now made sense. More so was the discovery of not only Wally's identity as the newest Flash, but that Dick was Nightwing and the others were heroes as well. She even knew the Justice League and the other realm's heroes and people!

Stellar released her hold and Juna opened her eyes, shocked at the mountain of history that she just recovered.

"Oh my God…" She gasped, unable to comprehend.

"Can we come in?" A voice asked at the window.

"What?" Juna looked up at Stellar.

"It's some old friends who have been waiting to see you," She smiled.

"Delaney?" Juna asked, still overwhelmed.

The heroine smiled and nodded, taking her mask off. She looked to the window as Juna nodded, still uncertain.

"C'mon in guys," She shouted.

The window was pushed opened quickly and in poured the heroes.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing, Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Tigress all stood in uniform, smiling and confident. Juna however knew better.

They were really the people she met earlier, the people she had spent a month with fighting criminals. They were Dick Grayson, Wally West, Conner Kent, M'gann and Artemis, not only teammates, but family.

"You alright?" Dick/Nightwing asked.

She smiled, feeling herself blush. She remembered every detail of him. His muscles, his smile, the way his whole body shook with laughter and how he always reached up to perform under the night sky. How he felt when they sparred, the way his legs wrapped around her and how he contorted to her.

"I am now," She smiled warmly.

"Sweet!" Wally shouted, "No more secrets!" He pulled back his cowl, winking at her.

"So you know us, and we know you," Artemis grinned, taking off her mask, "It's good to see you Juna, it really is."

"I don't know…" Juna hugged herself, "How can I go back? Or forward?"

"You are at the crossroads of destiny, between what you want and what you need. The only path you can take is the one that you decide is right for you," Aqualad explained in a measured voice.

"How do I even know what that is?" Juna wondered.

"It's whoever you decide to be," Stellar said, "You were a hero and you passed on that mantle knowing what the consequences were. You have no obligation to come back."

"We miss you and we love you, but just because you aren't a hero doesn't mean your any less important to us," Dick said.

"The world is threatened, both of them," Juna said softly, Aqualad shook his head.

"We will fight them, regardless of any individual; the heroes of both realms have vowed to protect them. You do not need to save the world on your own. It is no longer your burden to bear."

Juna looked at the assorted heroes, noticing their open postures. They were friendly, warm and inviting. They didn't expect her to jump back in with her memories back. They didn't come to ask for her help. She looked down, her eyes then zoned back to Dick. She felt her stomach drop and her chest tighten. His face spelled out everything crystal clear.

They didn't want her back. They didn't need her back. She was simply a danger knowing the truth of the identities, of becoming something dark. She felt her hand clench, trying to stop a roll of anger. After everything they had been in, how could he be so mean?

Dick had been her comic book crush for years, a fantasy and then he turned out to be existing! They had gone out together and fought crime together; they had brought down horrible scum together. Now he wanted to toss it all away. His mission was finished; she was no longer a liability. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering how to build walls around her heart and her mind to keep cool, to stay collected and not show any emotion.

Because if it was anything, emotion would surely kill her and send her soul to hell for weakness.

_Juna, you don't have to hide, we're friends, _Megan whispered telepathically.

Juna looked up, nodding at the green alien.

Just as she was about to speak, Conner spoke.

"Deathstroke just blew up the Bludhaven Cadmus branch!"

"Alright, Alpha go ahead," Dick or rather Nightwing ordered.

Stellar vanished as Flash and Superboy sped off, Miss Martian flying behind them.

"Beta I want to know what's in Cadmus. Why is Deathstroke blowing it to bits?" Nightwing snapped.

Tigress and Aqualad leaped out of the window, only to reappear in the Super Cycle, flying off.

"Aren't you going?" Juna asked darkly.

"No," He shook his head, "I need to make sure you're not going to run off."

"If you're worried about me telling I won't," She snapped back, after a thought whispering, "I wouldn't."

"It's not that, I trust your common sense. What I don't trust is you wanting to fight," Dick explained softly, sitting next to her.

"I knew it," She rolled her eyes, fighting back tears.

"We have no idea what happened Juna," Dick whispered, "We have no idea if you have your powers or not. I'm surprised that you even recognized your memories."

"I had amnesia, I wasn't dead!" Juna snarled, emotion choking her.

"I thought you were!" He shouted, frustrated standing up in a flash.

"What?" Juna asked.

"I thought you were… you were dead… I couldn't…" He licked his lips, running a hand through his hair, "After Wally was gone, I thought that I would move past, like my parents but…"

"But he came back," Juna shook her head, "He came back, me and ShadowMist came too-"

"Don't mention her!" Dick shouted, "When we confirmed you were you, we started a search for her. The fact that you survived, well what if she did too? The thought of you being killed, for real if you didn't know about your past…"

"You were protecting me?" She asked it as a question, but Juna knew it was true.

"Yes," Dick nodded, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"I thought… I thought I was a liability, a danger…"

"No, never not you, you're too, too good for a threat."

"So what now?" She asked.

"I don't know, Batman has no idea we even did this…" Dick groaned.

"It's ok, we'll get through this," Juna stood up, hugging him.

She was so relieved to hear him express the truth. He never viewed her as a job, a mission. He saw her as a part of the team and more importantly someone important. Even without asking, she knew that their relationship wasn't fake, but true and unrestricted. She tilted her face up and stroked her neck. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he looked at her.

"I'll protect you, I promise," He vowed.

"And I will you," She whispered back.

They kissed, passionate, their mouths lining in with each other, a burning fire that engulfed the two completely. Before revealing Juna's past, both had been terrified to be close. They had pecked and poked tongue at each other, but now with nothing hidden, their love was unyielding. They pressed against each other, gripping each other, tasting each other, inseparable.

Even as it seemed like hours, it was only a minute before they broke apart. Juna watched him became Nightwing with his mask and disappear into the night. She leaned against the open window sill, feeling the breeze.

She had woken up in a hospital bed almost a year ago now. She had no memory and incredible skill. She had made her way across America, fighting to survive another night and had found a home in Bludhaven. She had met and fallen in love with a nice boy and met a billionaire philanthropist. She had encountered few heroes and still fought for basic needs even as she had a job.

Then Stellar came, showing her an old life. She wasn't born here, her powers weren't even a product of this realm, but it had become hers. She had found her family, not blood related, but something thicker than that. Stronger than any normal relationship. She was dating a superhero and her friends were her team. She wouldn't have to scream in pain from migraines anymore, she was back in the game.

Juna grinned mischievously as an explosion rocked the Bludhaven skyline. She may not have been Moontail the great hero anymore, but she was still a hero thick and true.


End file.
